


Dawn of a New Age - Quicky Bang Matchmaker Challenge 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several angels and demons have suddenly disappeared. Dean and Crowley set out to investigate--though it becomes clear very soon that Crowley has slightly different plans than Dean on how to conduct that investigation. Dean is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of a New Age - Quicky Bang Matchmaker Challenge 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> I created this drawing for the Quicky Bang challenge story, [Dawn of a New Age](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4971229), by Sinfulslasher.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
